Characters
This page is a directory to all of the characters who appear in Doc McStuffins! You can find links to their own pages as well for more information about them, appearences, quotes, pictures, and illnesses too. Main Characters *Doc McStuffins: The heroine of the series! A girl who aspires to become a doctor when she's older. But for now, being just 6 she focuses on helping and fixing broken, worn out, or sick toys and when doc is sick the toys look after her *Lambie: A sweet girly-girl who loves to dance like a ballerina, sing, and cuddle! *Stuffy: A dragon who tries to look cool but often has trouble or does something embarrassing instead. *Chilly: The nervous snowman who believes he's indeed a real snowman, not a toy. This tends to make him very fearful that he may melt like a real snowman, despite not having the qualities to have such an illness. *Hallie: The motherly hippo who words as Doc's nurse. She usually fetches the items Doc is in need of, or sees that the patients are comfortable. *Squeakers: A purple squeaky toy that can go in the water. He also resembles a blowfish. *Donny McStuffins: Donny is Doc's four year old brother who is usually seen playing with his toy cars or friends. He is the owner of Sir Kirby, who has appeared multiple times. *Dr. McStuffins: Doc and Donny's mother. The wife of Mr. McStuffins. She is a doctor who works in the hospital and she is very supportive of Doc's dream to become a doctor too. *Mr. McStuffins: Doc and Donny's dad, a stay-at-home father who usually cooks dinner while his wife is at work. Other Humans *Emmie: Doc's best friend and fellow soccer teammate. *Alma: Emmie's little sister *Luca: Donny's best friend. *Henry: A friend to both Doc and Donny. Toys in the Clinic Due to the number of how many toys (and more to come!) that have appeared throughout the series, this section is divided by gender. Females *Aurora: A telescope who belongs to Henry. She's somewhat of a hippie lingo-ist and walks on her tripod. *Bella: A ballerina who is very close to Lambie. *Anna: The female half of Ben and Anna *Bubble Monkey: A shy little blue monkey that blows bubbles! Belongs to Alma. *Gabby: A toy giraffe Donny won from the Arcade. *Kiko: A special japanese action figure Doc got from her Grandma *Lula: A sponge toy that resembles a whale. Eventually she was put into the fish tank in Doc's Clinic. *Melinda the Mermaid: A pretty mermaid the group found at a pool. She is very graceful and gentle. *Millie Microphone: A toy boombox with a face! *Moo Moo: A toy that belongs to Alma. She was very sad when Alma accidentally left her in the rain and it made her feel that Alma didn't love her anymore. *Penny Possum: The mother of three possum children, Pip, Flip, and Trip. *Pickles the Bunny: A cute bunny that was left in a box during Alma's yard sale. She ran away when she thought she wasn't loved anymore. *Rescue Rhonda: A remote-control helicopter who belongs to Luke. Her job and passion is to rescue anyone in need of help! *Surfer Girl: A teenage girl who loves the water! *Susie Sunshine: A cute doll who often gets cranky when she does not feel well. Despite her normally happy personality. *Xyla: A toy xylophone that looks like a ladybug and belongs to Alma. Males *Awesome Guy: One of Donny's toys who rescued Lambie from a tree. *Ben: The male half of Ben and Anna, both of whom are stuffed monkeys that can stick to each other. *Big Jack: A toy jack in the box. *Boomer: Emmie's soccer ball. *Boppy: A blue inflatable punching bag that resembles a dog. He's very strong and hard to knock over. *Bronty: An Apatosaurus that Donny won from the crane machine game from Arcade Escapade. *Buddy: A dump truck that belongs to Donny. Riggo's best friend. *Glo-Bo: A toy monster with multiple arms. *Gustav: A green plastic alligator that is one of four choices to play as in Donny's game. Apparently he is Donny's favorite to play as. *Hermie: A toy crab that Doc, Squeakers, and Marvin play with in the water. *Horse: the perfect riding partner for Sir Kirby! *Lenny: A toy fire truck that belongs to Donny. *Little Jack: Son of Big Jack *Loud Louie: A toy cellphone that Doc used to play with when she was little. *Marvin: Doc's rubber duck. He's not very talkative, but only because he quacks like a real duck with his squeaker. *Mr. Chomp: A plastic toy shark who belongs to Donny. He's actually very friendly. *Niles: Donny's toy crane. *Ricardo: One of Donny's race car toys *Riggo: A toy that belongs to Will. Riggo is Buddy's friend and had a problem until Doc suffered a very similar problem in Stuck Up. *Robot Ray: A battery operated robot who considers himself a rescuer like Rhonda also. Until he learned he couldn't really do the same things as she. *Sir Kirby: A knight action figure who belongs to Donny and likes to use him to save Princess Lambie from Stuffy. *Star Blazer Zero: A toy alien. *Teddy: A teddy bear *Toy Turtles: An unknown family of Turtles. *Tremaine: A toy truck that Donny designed by himself. *Walter and Gracie: The male side of the walkie-talkie duo, Walter and Gracie. *Wicked King: An evil toy, but only when he's not involved with playtime. He's also known as Percy. Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters